


Fate/Early Morning

by MrHouse



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHouse/pseuds/MrHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou Emiya and his servant Saber try to destroy the Grail, however they fail and Saber finds herself human once more. 16 years later them and their son find themselves thrown into the war. I used the fate route for this, it starts immediately after Shirou defeats Keri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Saber and Shirou stood before the mire of curses that was the Holy Grail. “I would destroy the Holy Grail, Master give the order. Without your command I can not destroy it. You’ll have to use your last command seal.” Shirou could feel his heart tensen up. She turned around to face him and with a smile on her face she said, “I what to hear you say it.” Filled with sadness he responded, “Saber fulfill your duty.” Saber pulled her blade back and let out a warcry and launched her Noble Phantasm, the pulse of energy hit the abomination. It let out a giant pulse of energy and the Black Hole in the sky began to collapse but a river of the muck began to fall towards the couple. Saber looked to Shirou rushed towards him and pushed him out of the way however just as she did this the Grail’s curse hit her but then Shirou hit his head on something and everything went black.

Shirou awoke to see that the area had returned to normal, but Saber wasn’t in sight. He sighed out of the sadness, he stood up and looked around once more but out of the corner of his eye he say a blue object lying on the ground. He turned his head to focus his attention to the object and was horrified at the site of the, it was Saber. “SABER!!” He rushed to her side, “Shirou,” she opened her eyes at him, “what happened? Was the Grail destroyed?” Shirou sighed and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know, there was an explosion and it was gone. Beyond that I have know idea.” She smiled at him and sat up, “I feel different than when I did before. Like I’m free from my duty as a servant and a Heroic Spirit.” The two stood up as she changed into her casual dress, “I think I have been made Human again.” Shirou's face lite up, “Does that mean that you’ll be staying here, with me?” Saber smiled and blushed a bit as she slightly turned her away, “Well I don’t have anywhere else that I can go for the time being.” Shirou took her hand, “Then we should go home, our work here is over.” Shirou took Ilya who was still lying on the ground unconscious and they then started the long walk back to Shirou's house.  
\---------  
When the pair returned Rin was starting to finally move around, the look on her face was one of great confusion. She took the pair over to the table in the house, “What happened? Why is Saber still here? She should already have disappeared.” She rattled the questions off so quickly that either one of them could not answer the questions. “Well answer me!” Shiori exhaled and looked Rin in the eyes as he was about to explain to her the events that occurred a few hours ago.  
\---------  
“So you believe that Saber destroyed the Grail and in the process became human once again. Hmmm I’m sorry to say that you probably didn’t destroy it after all.” Both Saber and Shirou looked completely surprised at Rin. “This means that we’ll have to wait and remain vigilant until the next time.” Rin took a drink from her cup of tea. “However for now I’ll be leaving you two, I’m sure that there’s much you’ll want to discuss.” She walked near the door and grabbed the bag that she had brought over little more than a week ago. “But you two have much to discuss so I’ll be going home seems how our work is done, for now.” She began to walk away to the door and back to her home.

Shirou turned to Saber who was still sitting next to him smiling, “Shirou if it is ok with you I would like to stay with you.” Shirou took both of her hands and looked into her eyes, “Saber I would be extremely happy if I could stay here with me for as long as you would like.” She looked back at him extremely flushed, they began to lean into each other but suddenly Shirou felt something wrap around his throat and tug back on him, “Good morning Shirou!” Ilya had finally woken up and was starting to hug Shirou and break up the moment he and Saber were having. “Thank you sooo much for saving me, I want to stay here forever!” She then suddenly fell down sleeping heavily, “She must still be tired from the Grail let me put her to bed.” Shirou said as he picked her up and took her out of the room, he looked back at Saber who seemed to be disappointed. As he carried her back to the room he was thinking to himself about how he could make it up to Saber. He laid Saber down on the futon and tucked her in, as he was walking out the door he felt someone’s hand grab him by the chest and pin him against the wall. When he finally managed realize what was going on Saber had pressed her lips against his when they parted for breath, “Saber?” Shirou asked questionably she only took a finger and put it his lips as she guided him to her room the she was given when she first came here. The two had stripped each other in a short period of time and were lying in the futon. They spent the early morning together and after they had been spent they feel asleep in each other’s arms.  
\-------  
“Sempai! I’m he….ahhhhhh!” Sakura opened the door and saw the two lying together still sleeping and started to freak out. “I’ll come back later!” She said gripping the groceries to her chest.  
\-------  
Saber and Shirou finally awoke and redressed and were out to the meal table where Fuji-nee, Sakura, and Ilya had already gotten there and were busy eating, but when Sakura had noticed them entering the room she turned away from the pair as they were sitting down at their end of the table. Taiga was chowing down quickly as she was trying to fill up like usual. “Ohh Saber and Shirou nice seeing you two you guys seem a little late don’t you?” She asked curiously. Saber blushed while Shirou just started to stumble over his words trying to come up with an excuse. “Oh don’t worry about it guys, you need some extra rest do it, just means more food for me!” Saber and Shirou just looked at each other, “Well Fuji-nee there is something I’d like to talk to you about.” She and Sakura looked at the pair confused, “Saber is going to be staying here a bit longer than we originally planned for.” Sakura looked disappointed but Fuji-nee looked like she approved. “Oh that’s ok if she needs stay another week or so it’s ok!” “Well we were thinking indefinitely.” To this she lunged across the table and grabbed him, “What do you mean indefinitely! Her staying a few weeks wasn’t a problem but forever! I WON’T ALLOW IT!!!!” She let Shirou go sending him falling just then she crossed her arms and let out a huff of air like she was having a tantrum. Saber leaned down and whispered “Do you want help or do you think you still got it?” Shirou just looked back at her with a face that could only read , yes please I have no idea what to do. Saber looked at Fujimura, “Miss Fujimura the reason Shirou and I will be staying together here indefinitely is because I was thinking about transferring to the school here and we both figured it would be the best economically to share the house.” Fuji-nee just sulncked back down into her seat, “Fine! But if I hear of any funny business I kicking her out!” Shirou and Saber silently exchanged looks as Sakura grabbed her things, “I’m sorry but I need to get moving or I’ll be late.” Fujimura was surprised and just called out for her as she left the home. “What’s wrong with her?” Shirou and Saber just shrugged her shoulders and started to eat breakfast.  
\--------  
Soon after Rin and I enrolled Saber into our school to keep up appearances to Fujimura. Ilya moved in with Fuji-nee, she really developed into our group’s little sister. Later she informed us that Kiritsugu was her real father it didn’t really change anything but it did bring me and her closer even more like brother and sister. Although Sakura tended to avoid us and starting coming over to help out less. When she did she seemed really sad when she saw me and Saber together. I didn’t know what was going on until I confronted her on the matter then she told me she saw Saber and I together and that she thought it would be best that she stopped coming over to help out. Saber and I, on the other hand started to set to get settled down as the school year came to a close and we began setting the house up for the two of us to stay there together. Strangely enough she seemed to start getting sick, Rin and I thought it had something to do with her body readapting to being human. Although two months after the war ended our lives would be completely changed.  
\--------  
“What! You can’t be serious” Shirou yelled as Saber told him the news. “Yes Shirou,” Saber was looking as scared as Shirou was, “I’m pregnant, I’m sure of it.” Shirou was trying to process all possible scenarios before she took his hands, “Shirou,” he looked up to her, “we can do this but we’ll have to tell Miss Fujimura.” “Oh that’ll go over well.” Shirou said rubbing his head as if he had a headache. Saber only got an angry look, “Shirou now is not the time for sarcasm!” “Yes I’m sorry Saber, you’re quite right we need to inform her otherwise the situation will just get worse.” The door slammed open with Fuji and Ilya standing in the middle of it, “Shirou! I hope you’re making your….” She stopped and looked at the pair while they were still having their moment. “Fuji-nee I need you to sit down.” Shirou told her and she came over and sat down in her regular spot. “There’s something we need to tell you.” Shirou took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, “Saber’s pregnant.” He declared expecting for her to be in a state of shock but instead she just seemed to blow it off. “Oh that’s ok it’s not like she’s…..PREGNANT!!!!!” She grabbed Shirou and started shaking him, “WHAT DO MEAN SHE’S PREGNANT!!! DIDN’T I SAY NO FUNNY BUSINESS, BECAUSE THAT MEANT NO FUNNY BUSINESS!!!” She threw him across the room against the wall. “And you! Don’t think I forgot about you missy!” “Fuji-nee that’s enough!” Saber shouted out this really surprised Taiga to the point she just stopped and listened, “Do you think Shirou and I are taking this lightly? Me and him are frightened by this but we’re going to try and work through this together and if you can accept that you are welcome to become a member of our family if not you can then leave and we’ll never have to deal with each other again.” Saber stared at her as if this was a test of her character. Taiga just sighed, “Well I guess that if Shirou’s happy I am too.” Shirou started to go over to the table, “So what’s for breakfast because I’m hungry!”  
\--------  
Shirou and Saber walked up to Rin’s home, they supposed that it was time to inform her that they were having a child, otherwise who knows how angry she would be. “Are you ready Saber?” Shirou said to her, she nodded her head and began to walk up to the house. “You know Shirou,” he redirected his attention to her, “we are having a child together you call me by my first name, if you would like to .” She kindly said to him and offering to him her hand. Taking it he replead, “Of course Sa---Arthuria.” 

When Rin invited us inside she seemed very excited, we really hadn’t seen each other since the Grail War ended and she’s been extremely busy with her experiments. So the three of us went to her sitting room and started talking about what we’ve been doing since the end of the war. There really wasn’t much besides our news so, Arthuria and I brought up the point in which we had come to discuss. After we did Rin just looked at her cup of tea with her usual calm composure. “You can’t be serious! You two have only been together for three months or so and she’s already pregnant.” Shirou began to freak out as Rin began scolding him. “Rin it’s not as if we had planned on this it just sort of happened you see.” Rin changed her expression to seem a little more friendly, “I’m not scolding you two or anything.” Saber and Shirou seemed taken aback for a minute, “I actually do plan on helping you guys with this situation, I mean someone has to be the child’s favorite aunty.”

She sat back with her usual confident expression, “Although this is extremely beneficial to the child in terms of being a magus.” Saber only looked at her curiousity, “How so?” “Well Saber, you were a servant and still have access to your massive amount of mana and your Heroic Spirit abilities much like Gilgamesh did. Shirou here is extremely gifted in the sense that he can create exact replicas using his own mana and as it turns out with his official training starting he has started to access to large amounts of mana he never could have previously could have had access to. I’m only stating the fact that if you two decide to train your child in the arts of being a mage you can expect him or her to have considerable skill.”

Arthria and I left an hour later after Rin officially congratulated us and told us she would help in any imaginable way. I even told Issei, “She’s what! You…...and...she…..and…..” It went about as good as I thought it would. But when school ended a few months later she was already four months along so we started to prepare for the baby, appointments, and various other activities associated with this type of event. Rin was even able to finally get Saber citizenship and a passport. All of our friends were extremely supportive of us including Fuji-nee, we were able to mostly keep the gossip down at school to a minimum. Which was ok by me and Arthria but we both had some difficult times ahead of us.  
\--------  
A few months later  
\--------  
Shirou was staying in the waiting room sitting next to my closest friends Rin and Fuji-nee Shirou was seated in the waiting room trying to be patient next to him were Fuji-nee and Rin. Rin was trying to to offer support while Fuji was quietly chewing him out and how she disapproved of this. However Shirou was to worried about Aruthra to even care about what Fuji-nee was actually saying. He had been waiting for news about her and their child for nearly two hours now and Fuji-nee was just being a pain in the ass which wasn’t helping much. A nurse then stepped out, “Mr. Emiya?” Shirou peaked up, “That would be me.” He said as he walked over to the nurse anxious for news. “Your girlfriend would very much like to see you.” The nurse said with a smile and motioned for Shirou to follow. Shirou left the room to come to a room with Saber lying in a bed holding a small blue bundle. She looked up to him smiling, “Shirou come here and look at beautiful son.” Shirou’s heart skipped a few beats after hearing those words. As he picked out the small child a tear began to accumulate in his right eye. “Shirou, are you alright? You’re crying.” No I’m ok.” He paused and took a deep a breath “What should we name him?” Saber just gave him a sly look “Haven’t we already chosen a name?” Shirou took one more calming breath before saying, “Galahad Emiya.”


	2. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad Emiya the son of Shirou and Arthuria Emiya is just the average high school student, but soon a chance discovery and overwhelming curiosity will change the coarse of his life.

16 years later  
Shirou woke up besides his wife who was still sleeping he looked at her beautiful face she still possessed. Shirou and Saber had accidentally kept a little bit of Avalon inside of them so it didn’t stop their ageing but it surely slowed it down, the two of them still looked like they were in their early twenties instead of early thirties.

He quietly slipped out of the bed so he wouldn’t wake her. The two had always been early risers a trait they had passed down to their son, but as of late he and Arthuria had been sleeping in more than usual. He walk out to the kitchen to start making breakfast for them. However when he arrived he found that Galahad was already there making breakfast, “Oh hey dad.” Galahad seemed like a reflection of Shirou when he was his age. He was roughly the a little shorter though then he was, he had Shirou’s red hair but it had a bit of a blondish tint, although he had his mother’s emerald eyes, and her build. “Hey Galahad how’d you sleep?” he asked while he started to sit down at the table. “Not really well, honestly.” Shirou looked at him, “Oh really why not?” Galahad took a pan off the burner and started making plates for them, “Well. No, it doesn’t matter really.” He said as he gave Shirou his plate and sat down in his spot.

Arthuria walked into the room. “Oh Galahad! You’ve already made breakfast I see.” Galahad was overcome with a proud expression, “Yeah I already got your plate made if you’d like to eat now.” Arthuria, Shirou, and Galahad ate breakfast together merely making idle chatter about daily life. Galahad glanced at the clock seeing that it was close to the time he need to leave for school. “Hey I gotta head out, see you guys later. Hey mom do you have a kendo meet tonight?” Arthuria shook her head, “Well then see afterwards.” Soon after he left Shirou turned to her and said, “Did you notice the bruise on his right hand?” Arthuria gasped with the realization.  
\---------  
“Emiya!” Galahad looked over to see his childhood friend, Tokommi Tousaka. Tokomi had been born the year after him but their parents were very close so they also formed a strong bond between the pair. “Hey Toko. How’ve you been haven’t seen you in about a week.” The two started walking, “Not much my mom’s really been acting strange after she got some weird package from Romania, and recently she’s been having me train all day and night. It might have something to do with this.” Tokomi showed the large bruise on his right hand to his friend. Galahad took a look at it before taking his right hand and showing it to him, “I have the exact same bruise.” The two looked at the mark and took note of it oddity of it. In the background the familiar sound of the school bell quietly rung, “Aww crap we’re late!” Tokomi yelled and the pair took off running towards the front gate. 

They quickly entered the school, Toko turned to Galahad a shouted “Hey see ya at lunch, regular meeting spot, right?” In turn he shouted straight back, “Yeah!” The two split off down to their separate classes. Galahad was rushing down the hall until he felt lifted off the ground and his face hit the floor. As he looked back he saw his aunt Fuji-nee with a concerned look. “Galahad are you alright! This is why they don’t permit running in the hallways!” Galahad rubbed his head and looked up at her, “Sorry aunty won’t happen again.” He stood up and noticed a box on the floor, “Hey what’s that?” he said as he was picking up the box. “That’s for Mr. Vladimirescu.” Fuji-nee responded, “he’s really been waiting for this package for a long time now. Although he won’t tell us anything about it. WAIT!” Galahad winced at the sudden and loud noise, “Don’t you have Mr.Vladimirescu class right now?” “Yeah if you want I can take it to him.” Fuji hugged her nephew tightly, “Oh thank you Galahad you’re just like your father always helping people out!” She let go and took off down the hallway. He looked at the box curious about it’s contents. He looked down one way than to the other, “Well one look couldn’t hurt.” He opened the box being careful not to tear any of the cardboard, when he opened it it only baffled him further. In the box was a golden harp. He took the harp out letting the box fall to the ground, for some reason he felt strangely, attracted, to the small item. He against all reason then decided to take it, slipped it back into the box and began running back home with it.  
\------  
Tousaka Estate  
\------  
“Mistress everything is ready for you.” Rin focused her attention on her manservant, “Thank you.” She said with a smile, all she need to do now was wait for Tokomi to come home from school. She sat down in the chair at her desk, the same desk her father once sat at. She picked up the package she had ordered. She cut open the box and looked inside to see a wooden stake. “I wonder which poor soul was killed on such simple weapon?”  
\-------  
Emiya Residence  
\-------  
Galahad snuck into the house unnoticed he then tried to get to his bedroom, “Galahad!” He looked back seeing his mother, “Hi mom, I wasn’t feeling to good so I came home early. “ She walked up to him and felt his forehead, “Well you don’t feel sick. Nonetheless your father and I want to speak to you. He followed his mother into the workshop, it was where his father trained him in projection, strengthening, and alteration magic. The building was an old store room and had somewhat thick stone walls, and a rune circle in the center of it all. When he entered he felt the aura around it fell, off. In the middle of room was standing his father, “Galahad before you try to sneak into the house you should remember the barrier that is in place.” Galahad merely shrunk back out of shame. “But that’s not why you’re here. Galahad there’s no easy way to say this, but you have been chosen to fight in the Holy Grail War.” Galahad was in complete shock, “What! How? Why me?” That is not for us to know why the Grial has chosen you but the bruise on your hand is in fact the mark you gain before you receive your command seals.” Galahad remembered Tokomi had the identical bruse. “Dad! Toko has the exact same bruise I did!” Shirou shook his head “That is not surprising after all the Tohsaka's have always been a powerful magus family and participated in the last war.” Galahad was only confused by this, “Does that mean aunt Rin was a master?” 

“Yes in fact that is when she and I became close friends and how I met your mother.” Galahad was taken aback by this. “How did you meet mom? Was she a master?” Arthuria stepped forward, “No Galahad. I’m sure you noticed your and my names seem a little out of placed in Japen, haven’t you ever wondered why your name is Galahad?” Galahad was starting to put the puzzle together, “In my past life I was known as Arthuria Pendragon King of the Britons. During the last Holy Grail War I was summoned as your father’s servant. We won the war and found out what a terrible curse the grail really was and we failed to destroy it. However in the process I was given human form in this world.” Galahad was shocked at all of the information he had received, “So mom’s King Arthur.” Shirou nodded his head. “I’m a master.”

“Not yet you’ve yet to summon your servant. To do so you’ll first need a relic connected to the servant.” Shirou explained then looked at his mother, “Couldn’t I….” Shirou interrupted him, “No. You can’t form a pact with your mother, due to the fact her and I still technically still have a pact. Even if we didn’t, she’s also fully formed in this world there’s no way the two of you could form a true pact.” Shirou only exhaled heavily, “However your mother and I had hoped that we wouldn’t be affected by the war because what we attempted to do during the last one. Although as you could see it hasn’t worked according to plan to say. We don’t have a relic so we can’t summon a servant.” Galahad remembered the package he found, “Hold on!” He then ran out to the dining room and grabbed the harp out of the package and ran back. “Here I think I found one earlier.” he handed the harp to his father who investigated it intriguingly and then handed it to his mother. “This is indeed a relic of one of the most powerful Saber class servants, although I don’t know which one.” Shirou took the harp from her hands and set it on the table, “Midnight is the height of a magnus’s mana energy stores, we’ll perform the summoning then.” he said as he walked out of the room leaving Galahad and Arthuria standing there by themselves.

“Mom, do you think dad’s being a bit weird? He doesn’t seem like his normal self.” She looked at him deeply, “Galahad your father and I love you and we can both equally say we would rather not lose you. That being said the Holy Grail War is a dangerous affair and he is very worried on what will happen that is why is seems cold at the moment. He’ll get over it pretty soon, after the summoning I’ll try getting him calmed down before that though.” Galahad thought of the man in his dream. The same man and he were standing on a barren abyss with every imaginable sword known to humanity. “Summon one soon Galahad Emiya or you’ll die.” The man walked away, “Who are you?!” He man looked back and stared into his eyes, “You’ll find out soon enough.”   
\--------  
Tousaka Estate - 11:49 p.m.  
\---------  
“So Galahad is a master.” Rin said sitting behind her desk with Tokomi sitting in front of her. “Yes mother it does seem so, he has the same mark as I do. Though I feel bad about tricking him into showing he was master. I don’t have to kill him? Do I?” He said worried. “Hopefully it may not come to that, however if things do turn to violence they’ll have a huge advantage with Galahad’s mother and his own servant.” Toko looked with a great curiosity, “His mom has what to do…”

“In the last war Shirou Emiya and I served as masters. Shirou’s servant was a Saber class by the name of Arthuria Pendragon.” Toko was taken aback by the revelation, “Galahad’s mother is King Arthur!” Rin stood up as she grabbed a package and pulled the content forth. It was the tip of a what looked to be a spear, which meant a lancer. “Which servant did this belong to?” Rin motioned for him to follow, they exited and started to walk to the basement. “You may have heard the name but you certainly don’t know the man behind the name.”  
\---------  
Emiya residence - 11:51 p.m.  
\---------  
“Alright we’re ready to summon our servant, right.” Shirou said towards Galahad with a smile, it was nice to see him in a better mood. He reached his right hand out and repeated the words they had told to him. “Heed my words. My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. I swear to protect the defenseless, and to defeat those who would discard them. If you head the grail’s call and obey my will and reasoning then answer my summoning.” A bright flash of blue light blinded him temporarily, but when he was able to see his servant he saw a tall giant of a man, he had a good fifty centimeters on his father. He had long red hair down to his shoulders and a well trimmed beard. The servant held a sword unsheathed, the blade itself was nearly the size of his mother. The hilt itself was huge large enough for four or five hands on it alone, the pummel itself looked like gold or even bronze, and on each end of the cross guards was a golden four leaf clover. As for his armor he had a coat of chainmail that only covered a small part of his arm and his chest. He had a pair of chainmail greaves covered by a kelt, lastly he wore a dark green cape held together by an iron brooch in the shape of a shield with a sigil. Nothing about this servant was extravagant, he was more of a simple man.

“So boy.” The servant said in a deep sounding Irish accent, “You called me from my slumber to fight in the Holy Grail War, ah. Well then the pack between us is sealed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank again for reading Fate/Early Morning remember if you wish to leave a recommendation for story development leave a comment and I'll take it into consideration, or if you want to leave advice to improve my writing please also do that. If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos and see you guys later.


	3. An Rí na hÉireann

Arthuria, Shirou, Galahad, and Saber were sitting at their dining table. “So this is the residence my master calls home. I like it, it’s comfortable and modest.” He stated to eat the meal Shirou and Galahad had prepared for them. Shirou was extremely confused as to why he had them make a meal for him. It wasn’t like Saber need to get mana from eating food, because Galahad could easily supply him with what he needed. Saber slammed his bowl to the table shattering the dish, “That was great! I greatly underestimated your skills as a cook, do accept my apologies, sirs.” He pounded his chest. This man reminds me to much of Iskandar, I must know this man’s name. Arthuria thought to herself. “Now that you have eaten your fill why don’t we exchange our names?” She said to him. He looked to her and merely smiled, “That is a good point, I guess that would be the best path to follow in order to formulate a sound strategy. In life I was…..” all of a sudden his face became the sternness of a warrior as he drew his sword and deflected a projectile. Shirou looked at it, realizing they were under attack. The projectile was a spear which made him believe they were under attack from a lancer.

He looked over towards Saber and the enemy servant, although he only saw Saber. “Everyone stay still.” Saber commanded us, he then only stood there waiting for who knows what to happen. He then swung his sword over to his left and out of thin air a helmet flew off and the enemy servant appeared tilting back as far is he could. Saber smiled at this and said, “Just a suggestion for the future, as for surprise attacks they only work once. After that your enemy will expect them.” The enemy servant was definitely Greek telling from the armor he was wearing, but one odd thing about him was tied to his right side of his waist was what seemed to be a bloody burlap sack. Although for his previous belief the assailant was a lancer was false for he had drew both a sword and shield. Saber paused his attack to say, “Curious, originally I judged you to be a Lancer due to your first attack, but your trick then made me think Assassin, however no rogue would ever use a shield as it only ways you down. So the question is what class are you?” The servant looked at him with a cocky smile, “Well now wouldn’t you like to know? On the other hand I knew exactly what class you belonged to.” Saber shrugged his shoulders and got back into his attack position. “Well it's not like I tried to hide my Class.” He lunged at the servant arcing his sword for an attack, but the servant blocked it with his shield and thrust his sword at Saber. He dodged the attack and began to hoist his blade over his head and bring it down at the servant who dodged and tried to attack saber again. This went on for awhile until Arthuria was enveloped in a whirlwind and her armor appeared and soon after she joined the fight. “Two sabers! That’s interesting, I wonder how you managed that one.” Both Saber and Arthuria lunged at him arching their blades, however when their blades got to where the servant was he was gone. “Where did he go?!” Arthuria yelled. Saber was looking up at the ceiling sheathing his blade, “Lookup.” he instructed. She did so seeing a hole through their roof, “I could detect that he had a some special type of ability other than that helmet trick. I never would have imagined that the coward would have the ability to fly.” Saber said with a sigh.

Shirou looked at the ceiling and started to concentrate his mana, when he was able to acquire enough he raised his and and the pieces of the roof that had shattered due to the servant’s escape. When he had sealed the hole in the roof he looked at his dining room which had turned into a mess, “Alright first we’ll need to clean this mess up then we can continue our meeting.”  
\-------  
Saber stretched before he sat down at the table, “So, where were we.” Arthuria glanced at him, “Your true identity.” Saber began stroking his beard, “Oh yes my name. We were rudely interrupted last time, weren’t we. In life my name was Brian Bóruma mac Cennétig, The King of Ireland and Imperator Scottorum. I am one of the most powerful of the saber class and my blade is one of the most powerful of blades in existence. Although the true question is, who are you and why is there a second saber class servant?” After Shirou explained to the Irish King who Arthuria was and why she was still in the world as a normal human being, he oddly accepted this as he recognised the advantage it would give them. After the end to our war council they all went off to bed, besides Saber who decided to stand watch.  
\-------  
Tousaka Estate  
\--------  
Rin sat behind her desk thinking of a strategy on how to use her servant. Even though Shirou, her, and Saber were friends and their children were very close, she couldn’t count on a alliance as they had in the last war. She first needed to develop a plan to deal with the other servants first and see what Shirou and they would do. “Hello mistress Rin.” The voice startled her “In this age most people knock before they enter a room, lancer.” The servant that was standing before her was wearing elegant black clothing and he had long white hair In his right hand was a golden colored pike. “Well I felt that this report couldn’t wait, you did ask me to bring any matter such as this brought to you and you son’s attention.” Rin then perked at this news, “There was a fight between Saber and another enemy servant, I believe the servant was an assassin.” Rin was furious, “THAT’S THE NEWS!! Here I thought it was something important!” She calmed back down, “Did you at least find one of their master’s identity?” Lancer had a cocky smirk, “I found out both of theirs.” Rin looked at the servant a little impressed but still kept her cool state while Lancer continued. “The unknown servant’s master is an American staying in the Fuyuki Hotel going by the name, Peter Van Hofwegen. While Saber’s is the Emiya boy.” Rin was little pleased by the report now she know the identity of two of the masters and had an idea of their strength. “Good work Lancer I want you to find Tokiomi and tell him about this.” Lancer put a fist to his chest and slightly bowed and slowly disappeared into spirit form. Rin looked at her clock and realized the time and how late it was starting to get, she decided that she needed some rest or she wouldn’t be able to perform as well as she could.  
\------  
The Fuyuki New Town Hotel  
\------  
“I’m disappointed in you Rider.” Peter said to his servant, “You could have eliminated both of them with your Noble Phantasm!” Rider who was sitting in a chair on the other end of the room glanced over to him,“The problem is, master, my Noble Phantasm may be the most powerful in existence but it does have issues with it.” He looked at his servant,”Oh really what are those?” Rider leaned back in the chair. “The first is that deploying my Noble Phantasm will take a little bit to deploy so attempting to use when I’m within sword range will cause my death. Second if I were deployed and not die and there was an enemy servant or familiar watching it would learn of it’s weakness. Honestly if one were to find it out I could easily be defeated.” Peter was irritated but he understood the reason for Rider not being victorious. “Even if we can’t we can still launch an attack on them whenever we want, that Bounded Field of his is to weak stop us.” “No.” He looked at his servant, “The only reason I was able to launch a successful surprise attack was due to my Helmet of Hades, unfortunately I lost it in the battle.” With the news Peter started to become worried about how the war was started to turn and it was the first day,  
\------  
The next morning, Emiya Residence  
\------  
“Galahad I forbid you from leaving the house without your servant!” Arthuria shouted at him. Shirou and Saber were sitting at the table casually eating their breakfast. Saber was wearing a plain tye dye T-shirt with an old pair of blue jeans. “Mom, Saber refuses to change into spirit form so I can’t just have him follow me around all day it would get more questions than I would need.” Saber leaned over towards Shirou and whispered, “Is she like this often?” Shirou whispered back,“More than you would think.” Arthuria stopped her argument and gave Shirou a frown to shut him up. She then looked back at Galahad, “If you don't bring your servant to school then I will go with you.” She put her arms at her hips and got her ‘I’ve already decided’ look. “Well you are our kendo instructor so I guess you might be able to walk around unnoticed.” 

They sat down at the table to finish breakfast and like everyday the door slide open with Fujimura standing in the door. “Shirou! Galahad!” She ran up and hugged her nephew and sort of brother tightly, “Oh thank you so much for setting a spot!” She then noticed Saber sitting at other end of a table and Shirou sitting next to him. “Shirou who is this gentleman?”Shirou quickly came up with a believable excuse. “You remember when Arthuria and I went on our honeymoon in England? Well while we were there we meet Brian and we’ve kept in contact with each other since. So he had to come to Fuyuki for some business and we thought he could stay here.” Fuji-nee sat down at her regular spot and nodded her head at the explanation, “I wish you would have told me I am your landlady after all.” but she seemed to let it go after that and started to eat the breakfast Galahad prepared for them.  
\------  
Galahad had started to walk to school a little before his mom so if they were being watched he could try to concern the enemy with the possibility of a trap. However his main concern wasn’t the enemy, it was Tokiomi. Galahad looked at his command seals, the shape of which was an ornate cross. This command seal was what marked him as a master in the Holy Grail War and it was his duty as a master to fight and possibly kill the other masters. He wondered that if it came to it could he fight his friend. He continued off to school not coming across Toko like he usually would, he wasn’t even at school today which was weird. The boy never missed school as long as Galahad knew him.  
\------  
He was back on that field of blades with the same man sitting on a large stone. “So Galahad you’ve finally summoned your servant.” The man glanced at him, “However how do think that you’ll win this war?” Galahad was taken aback by this man, “How do you know about all of this? Are you inside my head?” He looked down towards the ground and chuckled to himself when he looked up his look was much kinder, “I’m not sure, it maybe because you are his son.” He glanced up towards the sky and smiled, “You know you really should wake up, I think someone wants you.”  
\-------  
“GALAHAD WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!” Galahad jolted awake to see Fuji-nee standing over him with an extremely angry expression. “Miss Fujimura! I-I sorry I didn’t mean to.” Fuji-nee crossed her arms, “Well if you would go to bed sooner you might not fall asleep during class.” She returned to the front of the room. “Ok class today we’re going the Arthurian Mythology unit today!” Galahad was surprised and weirded out by the fact that they were starting the day after he finds out his mom was King Arthur.

After classes Galahad started to walk home however near the exit he meet his mother so the two could walk home together. After they were fair far away from the school and away from anybody, “So mom.” She looked over to him, “You’re King Arthur, right.” Arthuria started to look at him curiously. “In my old life I was known as King Arthur Pendragon heir of Uther Pendragon.” Galahad was still finding it difficult to accept that his mother was the legendary King Arthur. “Why were you asking?” “Well would you help me with some homework?” She looked over towards him, “Doesn’t your father usually help you with your homework?” He stopped for a moment, “Well today Fuji-nee started the King Arthur unit so we now have to write a report on the Arthurian stories.” She stopped and started to laugh at this which caused Galahad to stop and look at her annoyed, “I’m sorry Galahad, but yes I’ll help you. I guess you’re the only in your class that’ll be able to say that they have a direct source in this subject.”  
\-------  
Tokiomi and Lancer were standing on top of a roof overlooking Fuyuki, “Is there anything else you’d like to cover, master?” Toko looked over the city, “We’ve confirmed the identity of two of the other six masters, but we haven’t come across any more I would prefer to have some more information about them before we start to engage any other servants.” Lancer sat down on the peak of the roof, “We’ve been searching the city all day and have seen no sign of any master. However generally masters and servants rest during the day and operate under the cover of darkness.” Off in the distance Toko notice giant bolts of electricity shot out into the sky and then stopped. “Lancer did you see that?!” Lancer smiled, “Yes, that’s good I was really starting to get board.”  
\-------  
Galahad and Shirou had been relaxing in the courtyard when they saw the electrical burst and were looking up at the skies, “Galahad tell Saber to get ready, I think we should investigate that electrical discharge.”  
\-------  
Tokiomi and Lancer arrived at the location they believed they saw the burst of electricity. Oddly the location was an old electrical facility. In front of the factory was a wide open area with a lone man just standing in the center of all it. He was wearing old western style pants and shirt with a vest over it, they were the type of clothing he had seen in pictures of figures of the later part of the nineteenth century. He wore his hair combed down and had a nicely trimmed mustache, and a part of goggles that someone watching something bright like the sun…...or a burst of electricity.

“Lancer.” Lancer merely kept his eyes fixated on the man. “Yes. He’s a servant but I can’t tell anything about him other than that.” At the same time four new people arrived on the side of the factory. The servant looked around at them all, “Oh good more challengers have shown up. However no matter how many others show up I think you’ve all meet your match.” “Most servants would be very concerned about 3 to 1 odds.” He didn’t recognize the voice although the accent was definitely foreign. “Hey you! I assume you’re here to fight this servant which means for a moment we’re friends, or am I wrong?” Lancer was the one to answer, “You are not wrong.” “FOOLS!!” The servant they both agreed to kill shouted, “Did you not just hear me!” He began to raise both of his hands and arcs of electricity started to form and vanish until his had raised both of them to about his shoulder height and full and constant arcs had formed. “There is no possible way to defeat me here. FOR I AM THE MASTER OF ELECTRICITY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier in the chapter I mentioned the title Imperator Scottorum is latin for Emperor of the Irish. When Britannia was a Roman province Scotland was referred to as Scotia Minor and Ireland was Scotia Major. And the title was given to Brian Boru by the church in Ireland who was a major supporter of him due to the fact he drove out or subjected the remaining Norse kings, and donated much of the plunder from treasury's that he plundered from fallen kings. I thought an explanation was due to all the non-latin majors.


	4. The Master of Electricity

“FOR I AM THE MASTER OF ELECTRICITY!” He pointed his hands at the two other on the opposing side of the complex and the electricity that was being stored fired at the pair causing them to dodge. When the charge hit the roof top it caused a massive explosion. “Saber we have to somehow need to help them!” Galahad shouted out. “Of course we have to help them! I did after all promise them a pact of friendship.” He pulled that giant blade of his from it’s sheathe and charged the servant. He quickly closed the distance between them and started to pull the back to get ready for a lethal blow. The servant finally realized this and in his right hand appeared a blade that was sending electricity pulsing through it. He then used it to block Saber’s blade. Saber then jumped back to insure that he was out of reach of the sword. “My, my that’s an interesting sword you have quite honestly I’m impressed.” The opposing servant smiled back, “Why thank you. That means alot coming from a saber class servant.” Saber moved into an attack phase, “Well now you have me at a disadvantage, you know my class yet I don’t know yours.” He lunged and they locked blades once more, “I guess it doesn’t matter, I am a servant of the caster class.” Saber stepped back and slightly glanced back towards the group, “Boy! What is this guy’s stats with melee weapons?” Caster looked back towards the other two who were starting to come back out from behind their cover, but he fired a few more bolts that caused massive explosions that just sent them ducking for cover again. 

Galahad began to study the servant but for some reason all of his stats said that he was at the lowest ranking of blade skills. That and he was a Caster which usually don’t to have any blade skills. “Saber he has zero skills with blade!” Saber looked down at the blade, “So I assume that it’s that blade of yours than.” Caster smiled at Saber’s statement, “With no skills in swordplay and an advanced blade that can sense and block the blows from my greatsword, that means only one thing. You created that didn’t you?” Caster continued to smile as he brought up his spare hand which started to accumulate electricity. “With the ability to create such a weapon, with that ability to use electrical attack that don’t drain your mana, and your title Master of Electricity. That can only point towards one person.” Saber began attacking him savagely making quick blows trying to pierce through his attacks but none of them succeeded.

Caster used the electricity he accumulated to attack Saber which put him on the defensive. Meanwhile Arthuria, Galahad, and Shirou stood back a ways watching the ensuing fight. “Mom, Dad! Saber needs help.” Arthuria clenched onto Excalibur, “Right.” His father however put out an arm, “No, stay here and protect Galahad.” He rested his body and began to concentrate, “Trace on!” Both of his blades Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands and at the same time red and black armor began to appear and solidified. It was the same armor that the man in his dreams wore. Immediately after he summoned the equipment he rushed over to assets Saber in his fight against Caster. At the same time the other servant that arrived earlier was finally able to get involved in the battle. From his weapon he was using his was without a doubt Lancer. Because of both of the foes at close quarters he was able to get up to him completely unaware and sink Kanshou into his shoulder and thrust downwards separating the body into halves. Shirou smugly looked at the body until he realized the electrical shocks and mechanical parts coming out of the corpse. “It’s an Automation!” He looked around looking for the real Caster, he saw a man who looked exactly like Caster standing on the factory roof. “You know you really are a pain in the ass. You have no idea on how much mana it costed to create and maintain an exact automation replica of myself. However unfortunately for you I still have my trump card, and it requires absolutely no mana to use.” In his right hand appeared a handgun sized weapon.“ He raised it towards the group, “TESLA DEATH RAY!!!” A large beam of electrical energy started to come towards them. 

Shirou slide out in front of the group, lifted his hand towards the beam, “RHO AEIS!!!” The beam from caster’s noble phantasm hit the aeis and first three layers disappeared, the final two were holding but barely. The fourth collapsed and Shirou was starting to show signs of exhaustion although as his body was ready to give out the beam ran out of energy. Shirou let the Aeis’s final layer collapse while breathing heavily he could barely stay up. Arturia and Galahad rushed over to Shirou, “What a shame.” Caster said, “I’ll be leaving now I can only use that Noble Phantasm four more times. So I’ll be leaving, for now.” Caster turned around and slowly disappeared into spirit form.

Lancer turned towards Saber, “That master of yours is quite strong isn’t he?” Saber quickly caught onto what Lancer was thinking, “Yes I think I’m quite lucky aren’t I?” The two smirked towards each other. “So Saber that pact of friendship you offered does it still stand or now that he’s gone is it invalid?” He was resting his stake on his shoulders while watching Shirou and Saber closely, “Of course not my friend!” He slapped Lancer on the back causing him to become unstable but quickly rebalanced himself while a look of annoyance pulled at his face. “Those who break bread and do battle with me will be my closest friends.” Saber looked at him with angrily look, “However those who betray that friendship become my bitterest foes.” Lancer smiled at him, “Well I guess you aren’t as much of an imbecile as I thought you were.” Saber smiled and chuckled at the odd complement. “I guess that means we’ll meet again some other time, friend.” Lancer sighed and disappeared into spirit form without saying anything to them.  
\-------  
Tousaka Estate-A short time later  
\-------  
Tokiomi, Lancer, and Rin were drinking in her office. “So Shirou is actually Saber’s master?” Rin asked Lancer. “It appeared that way to me I mean a mage strong enough to summon a defence that could block a Noble Phantasm as powerful as that must be a master. Or am I wrong?” Rin shook her head in agreement, “That is logical and I suppose that it's possible for the Grail to chose as master in multiple wars.” Tokiomi turned towards his mother, “What should we do now that know he’s a master?” She sipped at her tea, “What do you think we should do?” ,was her only response. This surprised Tokiomi usually his mother was more controlling, “You are the one with the Command Seals after all.” Tokiomi began to think with the information they had available, “The Emiya's aren’t a great threat for the moment. Our main concern at the moment is Caster, his real identity is Nikola Tesla. I was reading up on him after Lancer and I returned. He created several powerful inventions that changed the times and as a servant it appears that he can create powerful automatons that are as equally as powerful as he would be, and it seems he can upgrade his equip or create his own.” He drank a little more tea before continuing, “Although we’ve only seen three other servants and there are three more to go. I honestly think that we should focus for now on recon.” Lancer sighed, “I think we should focus on Rider.” Both Rin and Tokiomi looked at he confused. “We know his master, location, and have an idea of his abilities. As for the Saber...I...I would prefer not to face him yet.” Rin looked at him, “Why is that?” Lancer scratched his head, “You see kings or rulers of all kinds feel the burden of that rule and will project the feeling of that burden unto the area around them.”  
\-------  
Emiya Residence-that same time  
\-------  
“Most of the time regular people don’t feel the burden of rule however those such as Lancer and I, men who have ruled nations will sense that feeling.” Arthuria cleared her throat, “And women.” he added. “So you’d prefer not to face him yet?” Galahad asked. Saber nodded his head and looked at him as if he was wondering what to do next. Galahad quickly thought through the possible actions that they could attempt, “I think we should send out our familiars to try and scout out, seems how Saber just doesn’t have the agility to perform a scouting operating.” Arthuria looked at him curiously, “I think we should also place a familiar at the Tousaka Estate.” Shirou quickly responded, “I dispatched one soon after we arrived back.” Saber looking annoyed at being left out of the decision and his abilities being doubted unsheathed his sword, “Master Galahad I wish go and find the servant that attacked us early yesterday.” The three of them looked at him oddly for the sudden outburst. Galahad was the first to say anything, “Saber how do you expect to find him? We have no idea where his base is or who his master is, or his power. We’ll need information before we act.”

“Then maybe you should ask for help.” Calm voice that did not belong to any of them appeared. They all looked to see towards the voice. They saw a figure clad in black and grey armor with a red hood and cape which covered his face laying on the kitchen counter. Saber and Arthuria grabbed their swords and held both towards him. “Oh, put those swords down, King of Knights and King of the Emerald.” They were both shocked that this unknown servant knew their true names. “I am here to give you a little information on Rider.” Arthuria still hadn’t backed down, “In exchange?” she asked questionably. “Nothing, I honestly would prefer not to fight you. There is only one member of the Assassin class who could stand on par with not only one Saber but two. There’s no possible way I’m capable of that.” Saber sheathed his sword and sat back down at the table much the dismay of Arthuria. The servant that identified himself as Assassin stepped off the counter, “Rider, the servant that attacked you yesterday, and his master are based out of the New Town Hotel. He doesn’t have the power to fortify it, however there is a barrier that will slowly drain mana from the hotel guests.”

After he was done sharing his information Shirou stood up and walked towards him, the voice was definitely familiar but he couldn’t place where had heard it before..“How did you know where to find us, and dismantle my barrier without being detected?” Assassin shrugged his shoulders, “I’m an Assassin that’s sort of in my job description.” Shirou had an unsatisfied look but let it go.”Is there anything else you can tell us about the other servants, Assassin?” he asked but the only answer he received was Assassin shaking his head. “Is there any other business you need to deal with?” Assassin shook his head and vanished into spirit form without saying anything else.  
\-------  
Assassin arrived on the roof where he had left his master, “So, did you do it?” He looked over to his master had an average build and blue hair. “No I did not kill them.” He refused to so much as look at the master he was forced to deal with. “Why not!” Assassin still hadn’t looked at him, “I would prefer not to.” His master was furious that he not only openly disobeyed an order but refused to acknowledge him. “You know I could use another command seal.” Assassin looked at his master with a scared look on his face but quickly returned it to his normal cool expression. “The Emiya’s have access to two Saber class servants, both are the most powerful Sabers the Holy Grail Wars have seen.” His master was shocked, “D...Do you know their identities or have any clues?!” He started to take the face wraps that he wore underneath his hood off. “No.” His master began to freak out while started, “Don’t worry I’ve developed a strategy to combat Rider and whittle the other servants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I don't exactly know how the story will go but I've put quite a bit of thought into it so I'm hoping for something good. I hope you enjoyed the prologue for Fate/Early Morning if you do please leave a Kudos and comment about advice on how to better improve my writing and stories. Also if there's any particular way you'd like to see the story go I would enjoy reading any recommendations for how the story should develop.


End file.
